Music and Candies
by Fly'n Jacks
Summary: Une ville d'origine : Vancouver. Deux amies qui se rencontrent pour la premières fois. Des vies qui se croisent au détour d'un hasard. Puis les sentiments se joignent à la danse... Sur fond de musique et sucreries. RPS
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous !**

**LilyIsabella et Ficsmaniak. C'est dans une collaboration que nous nous sommes lancées, le temps d'une fiction. Tout ça est parti d'un rêve que j'ai fait (Lily) et avec nos imaginations débordantes et nos cerveaux supergéniaux (oui, les chevilles vont bien merci) nous nous sommes mises à créer puis écrire. Ce n'était au départ qu'un One Shot et nous voilà maintenant avec une fiction à part entière, en parallèle de nos projets individuels.**

**  
Parlons de la fiction à présent car il s'agit bien de cela (bien que parler de nous soit un merveilleux sujet de conversation, mais passons). "Music and Candies" est une RPS. Qu'est-ce donc cette chose ? Vous pouvez peut-être vous le demander si ce cygle ne fait pas encore parti de votre jargon. RPS = Real Person Story, c'est aussi simple que ça. Ce n'est donc pas une histoire avec les personnages de Stephanie Meyer que nous vous proposons mais une histoire mettant en scène les acteurs du film "Twilight".**

**  
****C'est un réel plaisir pour moi d'écrire cette fiction avec Ficsmaniak (vous en concluez donc que c'est Lily qui parle). Ca fait travailler nos esprits créatifs et surtout ça nous permet de rêver un peu. J'espère ainsi que vous partagerez avec nous un peu de ce rêve. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. **

* * *

(Augustana ; California's burning)

C'est en 1542 que la baie de Los Angeles a été repérée pour la première fois par les colombs européens et plus précisément par l'explorateur portugais João Rodrigues Cabrilho. Ce n'est que plus tard, à la fin du XVIIIème siècle que sont venus s'y établire des missions espagnoles et après une annexion mexicaine, la Californie est devenu l'un des états américains. Les décénies passant, LA est devenue la mégalopole que l'on connaît aujourd'hui, célèbre pour son lien avec le monde du cinéma et les nombreuses célébrités qui y résident. La Californie symbolise le rêve américain dans toute sa splendeur.

Hum… Je crois que mes cours de civilisation nord-américaine me sont un peu trop monter à la tête. C'est pourtant ici que je vis maintenant et cela depuis quelques mois. L'histoire qui ma mené ici est un rêve et je crois qu'il serait trop long de vous le raconter.

Je ne suis peut-être pas une inconnue pour vous. Je ne suis plus anonyme depuis un an maintenant, même si l'agitation autour de mon arrivée dans la vie d'une certaine personne a fini par s'estomper.

Je m'appelle Alyson et je suis française. Jusque là rien d'exceptionnelle, Alyson est un nom assez répendu et je l'aime plutôt bien en fait.

Ce qui est plus intéressant par contre – enfin façon de parler cela dit – c'est que je suis la petite amie de Jackson Rathbone. Voilà, c'est dit. Maintenant ma tête vous dit peut-être quelque chose, si vous lisez les tabloïds. Ou alors vous vous moquez royalement de la vie des people (comme moi d'ailleurs) et dans ce cas ni le nom de Jackson ni le mien ne vous évoquent quelque chose. C'est pas plus mal, ça vous évitera les apprioris.

C'est donc cette histoire qui m'a amené à vivre à Los Angeles. C'est ici qu'il vit et moi…. Et bien après six mois de relation à distance j'ai décidé de quitter Paris pour le rejoindre puisque l'inverse semblait compliqué. Ca n'a pas été une décision facile. Il travaille beaucoup et moi j'avais toute ma vie en France. Mon travail, mes amis, ma famille…. Mais parfois, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices non ?

Heureusement pour moi je ne suis pas seule ici, si loin de chez moi. J'ai une alliée dans ce monde auquel il a fallu s'aclimater très vite. C'est une amie chère qui a partagé ce rêve avec moi. Vous la connaissez peut-être elle aussi…

A cette pensée, je me tourne vers la droite et sourit à la personne à côté de moi. Je suis dans un supermarché non loin de Sunset Boulevard, accompagnée de cette amie dont je vous ai parlé. Jessy….

« Cadbury caramel ou honey ? » me demande-t-elle, étudiant avec une grande concentration les étalages de chocolats devant nous.

« Et pourquoi pas les deux ? » je propose. « Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait en rester à la fin de la soirée. »

« Oui, avec les mangeurs qu'on a chez nous… »

« Bah attends, j'y peux rien si t'as craqué pour un gobeurs de friandises. »

Jess me regarde en souriant narquoisement. D'accord, sur le coup j'aurais du me taire. Moi aussi je mange les sucreries en grande quantité…. Seulement, ce n'est pas autant que Jessy et Kellan. En fait, manger autant c'est juste impossible. Et ils prennent pas un gramme… Je les déteste ! Comment il font… Non en fait je ne veux rien savoir.

Ce soir, nous organisons une petite fête chez Jackson et moi. Ca me fait toujours bizarre de me dire que ce grand appartement est mon chez moi. J'ai vécu pendant les cinq ans qu'on duré mes études dans un 22m²… Alors ça, c'est vraiment un dépaysement total.

Donc ce soir, c'est Kellan, Jess, Jack et moi. Ca nous arrive souvent de nous réunir tous les quatre. Il y a aussi Ashley qui est vraiment géniale et avec qui on va parfois faire les magasins…. C'est sportif mais toujours très sympas comme moment.

Jessy et moi nous dévalisons le rayons bonbons et chocolat et nous allons ensuite chercher quelques boissons histoire de ne pas mourir de déshydratation chronique. Nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers la caisse et payons le tout.

Tout en discutant, nous récupéron ma petite voiture, une Mini-Cooper noire, puisque j'ai du laisser ma petite Clio à Paris, ce qui fut un véritable déchirement comme vous vous en doutez. Nous nous rendons ensuite chez moi et nous commençons à répartir les fruits de nos achats dans des bols et autres récipiants avant de mettre tout ça sur la table basse du salon.

Jess et moi allons ensuite nous changer. Il n'est que dix-huit heures ce qui nous laisse pas mal de temps. Jackson et Kellan sont à une conférence de presse inhérante à la sortie d'Eclipse dans quelques semaines, du coup ils ne rentreront pas avant dix-neuf heures.

Je suis la première dans la salle de bain, pendant que Jessy patiente devant la télé. Je mets la radio en route et me glisse sous la douche, fredonnant les paroles de « Sympathy » des Goo Goo Dolls, diffusée par la chaîne. Après quelques minutes, je sors de la cabine et entreprend de sécher et de lisser mes cheveux bruns…. Ce n'est pas chose aisée mais je finis par y arriver. Je m'empare ensuite de ma tenue préalablement préparée, composée d'un jean noir et d'un top turquoise.

Je ressors de la salle de bain pour laisser la place à Jess. Elle est déjà prête, munie de ses affaires et prend ma place.

Pendant ce temps, je décide de faire un peu de rangement. Je ne suis pas maniaque, j'aime juste que les choses soient à leur place. Pas facile de vivre avec un mec, je vous jure !

Après avoir remis le canapé et les oreillers qui l'habillent en ordre, je m'attaque aux DVD. On regarde beaucoup de choses mais malheureusement on ne range pas tout au fur et à mesure… Résultat, me voilà à reclasser tout ça par ordre alphabétique et par genre… Bon, je suis peut-être maniaque en fait.

Je ne prête pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi, voilà pourquoi je sursaute quand je sens de bras entourer ma taille. Je lâche le DVD que j'ai dans la main… Frak ! Quelle maladroite !

Je me retourne et ne suis qu'à moitié surprise en me retrouvant face à Jackson. Beuh… Oui, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui me prendrait dans ses bras comme ça sans prévenir… Hormis un psychopathe pervers je ne vois pas….

« Salut sunshine… » souffle-t-il à mon oreille, me faisant frissonner.

Hum…. Ne pas oublier de respirer. Surtout pas.

C'est difficile à croire mais il me fait encore beaucoup d'effet après un an passé ensemble. C'est ça l'amour quelque part, si on ne séduit plus l'autre, c'est qu'il y a des questions à se poser.

J'aurais quand même bien voulu protester, rien que pour la forme. Seulement, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une semaine et je dois dire que c'est plutôt difficile, là, face à lui, de me mettre à lui faire des reproches. Oh et puis tant pis ! De toute façon je suis définitivement perdue….

Vous pensez sans doute que je suis tombée amoureuse de Jackson en partie parce qu'il jouait dans Twilight, que c'était un acteur célèbre et riche dont j'étais fan (et dont je suis toujours probablement fan d'ailleurs ). Ca aurait pu se passer comme ça, c'est vrai. Je suis effectivement fan de Twilight et je fais aussi partie de deux ou trois forums francophones sur la question. En fait, je crois que tout cela est venu majoritairement depuis que j'ai rencontré Jessy et tous les autres. Avant, j'aimais Twilight c'est vrai mais pas autant que maintenant.

Ma rencontre avec Jack… C'est un concours de circonstances en fait. J'étais venue à Vancouver sur le tournage de New Moon grâce à mon ancien travail – je travaillais pour la télé française en tant qu'interprète – et j'avais notamment retrouvée Jessy, là-bas pour un mois. Cela avait été l'occasion de nous rencontrer « en vrai » si je peux dire ça, chose impossible avant puisque le Québec était définitivement trop loin de la France.

C'était au cours de ces quelques semaines passées au Canada que j'avais fait la connaissance de Jackson. La première fois, c'était à l'occasion d'un concert de son groupe, les 100Monkeys. Passionnée de musique comme je sui, j'étais tombée sous le charme de sa voix et des textes des chansons, de tout le groupe en fait mais surtout de lui. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les musiciens, que voulez-vous.

Puis, au fil des jours que j'avais passé sur le plâteau, j'avais appris à le connaître. A l'époque, je n'étais pas autant investie dans Twilight et ne savais que très peu de choses sur les acteurs. Pour moi, ils étaient juste la représentation cinématographique des personnages de Meyer. Travailler avec eux m'avaient permis d'apprendre à les connaître mais pas en tant qu'acteur, en tant que personnes. Et C'était sans doute pour ça que c'était aller aussi loin avec Jack… Et ce n'était pas plus mal finalement.

A présent, nous vivons à Los Angeles tous les deux, dans son appartement. Jamais je n'aurais cru vivre un jour dans un tel endroit mais c'est ma vie désormais et je m'y fais plutôt bien, soyons honnêtes. J'ai une vie relativement normale, j'enseigne le français dans un collège – travail temporaire qar j'espère bien retrouver un poste d'interprète quelque part – et nous avons notre petite vie tranquille. Dans quelques mois va commencer le tournage de Breaking Dawn et il va repartir, je le sais. Cependant, c'est son métier et je ne lui demanderai pas de labandonner pour moi. Puis ça me laissera du temps pour essayer de finir mon roman, qui sait…. Peut-être que moi aussi j'arriverais à vivre de ma passion un jour.

Parfois, lorsqu'on se promène dans la rue, les gens le reconnaissent et viennent lui parler. Au début, ça me faisait un peu bizarre parce que je déteste être au centre de l'attention, même si ce n'est pas moi que cette attention vise à l'origine. Il y a aussi les soirées « mondaines », si je puis dire mais ça… Etrangement, j'adore. Ca doit être les robes et les chaussures de marques, ça attendrit mon cœur de pierre…. A part ça, nous sommes un couple comme tous les couples. Les gens ont parfois tendance à oublier que les acteurs (ou toute autre personne travaillant dans le monde du cinéma, de la musique…) sont des gens tout à fait normaux. Je ne l'ai jamais perdu de vue et cet encrage dans la réalité me permet de ne pas perdre la tête ou de ne pas piquer une énorme crise de jalousie quand je vois une fille reluquer outrageusement Jackson dans la rue… Puis il faut l'avouer, il y a de quoi reluquer….

Je suis sortie de mes pensées lorsque je sens le visage de Jackson se rapprocher du mien. Un léger sourire étire mes lèvres et la distance qui nous sépare encore disparaît bien vite. J'aime ces moments de retrouvailles, lorsque l'on a été séparés pendant plusieurs jours. J'ai l'impression que dans ces instants, les gestes, les mots et les baisers ont plus de saveur encore. C'est sûrement dû au manque que l'on ressent quand on est éloignés l'un de l'autre.

« Je t'ai interrompu dans une scéance de grand rangement ? » me demande Jack en se détachant de moi et en désignant la pile de DVD avec circonspeciton

« Moque-toi. » je bougonne. « Mais si je n'étais pas intantinet maniaque on mettrait une heure à retrouver un film. Et puis ça fait partie de mon charme. »

« C'est vrai j'adore ton côté 'fée du logis». »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ou une remarque matchiste. »

« Euh… »

Je lui souris narquoisement. C'est une habitude pour nous de nous taquiner de la sorte. Cependant, j'ai souvent le dernier mot. Ce n'est pas pour me venter que je dis ça. C'est juste que quand vous avez grandi avec trois frères vous apprenez à ne pas vous laisser marcher sur les pieds.

« Où est Kellan ? » je demande soudain, n'ayant pas vu notre ami.

« Parti voir où était Jess, je suppose. » répondt Jack en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

« Quoi ? Mais elle est dans la salle de bain et ils…. » je commence, tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers l'un des canapés.

« Je ne veux rien savoir. » me coupe Jackson.

« Mais ils vont profâner la salle de bain ! » je m'écrie horrifiée. « Hey, 'fly, Kellan sortez de là ! »

J'entends un bruit suspect en provenance de la salle de bain, comme si quelqu'un s'était cogné. Jak et moi échangeont un regard et quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvre sur Jessy et Kellan, étroitement enlacés.

« T'es vraiment folle, Lily. » marmonne Kellan, apparemment frustré.

« Il est hors de question que je vous laisse faire… enfin voilà, dans ma salle de bain. »

« Euh… C'est notre salle de bain. » rectifie Jackson.

« Peu importe… Tu ne te figures pas que j'allais permettre ça… Tu t'imagines passer le reste de ta vie à penser à eux se bécotant près de la douche… »

« Okay, j'ai compris l'idée. » me coupe-t-il d'un geste de la main avec une grimace dégoutée.

Je ris doucement , bientôt accompagnée de Jess. Je ne manque pas le regard de conivence qu'échangent Kellan et Jack. Ils doivent vraiment se dire que l'on est complètement désespérantes. Et je crois que ça n'est pas faux, finalement.

Nous nous installons ensuite dans les canapés et la soirée commencent ainsi. Je suis juste assise prés de Jackson qui a passé un bras autour de mes épaules tandis qu'en face de nous Jessy et Kellan sont également enlacés. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, de leur semaine, de la nôtre….. Des sujets de conversations plutôt ordinaire qui forment mon quotidien depuis que j'ai quitté Paris.

Les heures passent ainsi, comme si le temps au dehors s'était arrêté. Nous sommes juste tous les quatre et rien d'autre ne compte, nous partageons un moment d'amitié entre discussions plus ou moins sérieuses et fou rire… Sans oublier les friandises, bien sûr !

Vient le moment où l'on finit par aborder la musique. Entre Jackson et moi ça en revient toujours là de toute façon. C'est inévitable et ça je crois que Jess et Kellan nous le pardonnent volontiers. Jackson s'absente quelques secondes et revient avec deux guitares sèches dont une qu'il me tend avec un sourire.

C'est ainsi que nous commençon à jouer des chansons diverses et variées. Certaines récentes, d'autre moins… Connues ou pas…. Je leur interprête 'Ciao Bella', une chanson de Rose, une artiste française que j'aime beaucoup. Kellan et Jess se joignent même à nous, quoiqu'ils puissent dire eux aussi chantent bien.

« Je pense que vous devriez abandonner votre carrière d'acteurs et on devrait monter un groupe. » je déclare au bout d'un moment, mi sérieuse, mi plaisantant.

« Euh, t'es sûre ? » m'interroge Jessy, sceptique.

« Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. » sourit Kellan. « Et moi j'écrirai une chanson qui s'appellerait 'My little butterfly'. » poursuit-il en regardant tendrement mon amie qui lui envoie un petit sourire.

« Roooh, c'est so cuuute ! » je me moque en roulant des yeux.

« Te moques pas, Blondie. » me rétorque Kellan. « Je suis sûr que Jack t'a déjà écrit une chanson qui s'appelle… C'est quoi déjà le petit surnom qu'il te donne ? »

« Sunshine. » complète Jess, mesquine.

« Oui, voilà. Sunshine ! » renchérit Kellan.

« C'est-à-dire que… » je commence, un peu embarassée.

Je me tourne légèrement vers Jackson. Kellan se trompe, il ne m'a jamais écrit de chanson…. Ca ne m'a jamais dérangé cela dit, je trouverais ça clairement embarrassant. Terriblement romantique mais embarrassant.

« En fait… J'en ai bien écrit une. » intervint Jack, semblant un peu gêné.

Je me retourne une nouvelle fois vers lui, lui faisant de grands yeux étonnés. Quoi ? !? Il m'a écrit une chanson ? Mais….

« C'est vrai ? » je le questionne. « Tu m'as vraiment écrit une chanson ? »

« Oui, effectivement. » répond-il avec un petit sourire en encrant son regard au mien.

Je ne peux me détacher de ses yeux dans lesquels je me perds un moment. Puis, je le vois prendre sa guitare et commencer une mélodie. Je ne la reconnais pas et mon cœur s'emballe quand je réalise que c'est la chanson qu'il m'a écrit…. Ma chanson.

La mélodie est douce et gaie, un brin mélancolique cependant. Je me reconnais immédiatement dans ces notes, heureuse d'être auprès de lui mais toujours un peu nostalgique de la France… Je ne peux détacher mon regard de lui alors qu'il commence :

_By the window, I see the sunss rising  
There's nothing but silence now  
You're beside me,as every morning__  
And I know, I'll never let you go_

Ainsi continuent les paroles et plus elles passent, plus ma gorge se noue sous le coup de l'émotion. Je sais que je ne pleurerai pas, car j'ai juste épuisé mon stock de larmes depuis longtemps. Cependant, cet instant est juste indescriptible et me prend au cœur comme jamais je ne l'ai ressenti.

_I imagine the sky and see the sun  
I remember everythings we've done  
Even if we need a lifetime to find  
Heaven already exists in my mind  
Even if blue sky turns to gray  
You can be sure, I'll stay_

Il est difficile de croire que je lui ai inspiré tout cela. C'est une chanson d'amour, tout simplement. Une déclaration comme on ne m'en a jamais fait et je ne peux trouver de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens. Jamais il ne m'a dit toutes ces choses. Les fois où nous nous sommes dit 'I love you' se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Mais en cet instant je ressens tout cela et ça me prend au dépourvu. Pourtant, je sais très bien que je le ressens aussi. C'est juste qu'antant de sentiments me font peur…

_The sky can burn, the world can fall apart__  
I know you'll never break my heart  
In think you should know, sunshine__  
Witout you it's a waste of time..._

Les dernières notes de la chanson s'élèvent et Jack achève sa mélodie, son regard encré dans le mien. Le silence tombe et je ne sais que dire. Il y aurait des choses à dire c'est vrai. "Merci". "Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est magnifique". Mais tout cela me semble tellement vide de sens. Dérisoire.

Alors je fais la seule chose qui semble plausible en cet instant. Je me jette littéralement sur lui, entourant sa nuque de mes bras et le serrant contre moi de toutes mes forces. Je le sens poser sa guitare sur le côté et me rendre mon étreinte. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et je reste là, sans bouger.

« Je t'aime. » je murmure simplement à son oreille et je le sens sourire contre ma joue.

J'en ai presque oublié Kellan et Jess. Les pauvres doivent un peu se sentir de trop mais ça ne me dérange pas qu'ils aient assisté à ça. Toute autre personne m'aurait semblé de trop mais si c'est eux… Ca n'est rien.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par me détacher doucement de Jack et nous échangeons un regard qui en dit long. Je tourne mon attention vers Jess et Kellan, ils ne sont plus sur le canapé. Ils ont du vouloir nous laissé seuls et j'étais tellement absorbée par la chanson de Jackson que je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte.

« Hey, les vantouzes veuillez déserter ma salle de bain sur le champ ! » je m'écrire, hilare, sous l'œil passablement blasé de mon petit ami.

« Raaah, mais je te déteste, Blondie ! »

J'éclate de rire et bientôt, Jessy et Kellan reviennent, bras dessus bras dessous. Ils prennent place en face de nous et la conversation reprend. Cependant, il est une heure du matin et la fatigue commence à se faire sentir.

Je suis à cet instant devant la porte d'entrée, Jack et moi raccompagnons nos amis. Les deux gars discutent un peu plus loin, me laissant avec Jess.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. » je commence., un peu embarrassée.

« Ce n'est rien…. Si Kellan n'avait pas lancé le sujet… » me sourit doucement mon amie. « En tout cas… Je suis heureuse pour toi, Elle. »

Je lui souris simplement et l'étreint brièvement. Je sais que par cette simple chanson, Jack et moi sommes passés à un nouveau stade de notre relation. Il y a des mots sur les sentiments, des mots sur l'avenir… Des projets et des envies communes… Et même si ça m'effraie un peu, j'aime cette idée.

Jessy et Kellan finissent par partir et je me retrouve seule avec Jackson. J'ai regagné la cuisine pour faire un peu de rangement mais je suis vite rejointe par mon petit ami. Il se place dans mon dos et entoure ma taille de ses bras.

« Tu ne viendrais pas te coucher ? » me chuchote-il à l'oreille.

« Il faut que je fasse la vaisselle et… » je commence.

« Laisse-ça, Lily… On verra tout ça demain. »

Je renonce et laisse dans l'évier tout ce que j'aurais normalement dû ranger. C'est dans les bras de Jack que je regagne notre chambre, perdant mes vêtements les uns après les autres s'en vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je me perds dans nos baisers, dans nos étreintes et j'oublie le monde autour.

Je ne sais combien de temps est ainsi passé mais je me sens bien, dans ses bras au milieu des draps du lit ayant passablement souffert de l'intensité de notre étreinte. Je me sens sereine, à ma place.

Jack me sert contre lui et dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux avant de murmurer à mon oreille.

« The sky can burn, the world can fall apart, I know You'll never break my heart. I think you should know sunshine….. Without you it's a waste of time…"

Ces derniers mots se meurent doucement tandis que je plonge dans les limbes du sommeil, paisible. Je ferme les yeux….

* * *

**N/A :**** Voilà la traduction des paroles de la chanson de Jackson. Elles sont de moi alors pas touche**

_**Par la fenêtre, je vois le soleil se lever  
Il n'y a rien d'autre que le silence à présent  
Tu es à mes côtés, comme tous les matins  
Et je sais que je ne te laisserai jamais partir**_

__

**...**

_**J'imagine le ciel et je vois le soleil**__**  
Je me rappelle toutes les choses que nous avons faite  
Même s'il nous faut une vie entière pour nous trouver  
Le Paradis existe déjà dans mon esprit**__**  
Même si le ciel bleu devient gris  
Tu peux être sûre, je resterai**_

__

**...**

_**Le ciel peut brûler, le monde peut s'écrouler  
Je sais que tu ne briseras jamais mon coeur  
Je crois que tu devrais savoir, mon rayon de soleil**__**  
Que sans toi c'est une perte de temps**_

**Le surnom 'sunshine' se traduit littéralement par "rayon de soleil".**

_Si vous ne le connaissez pas, je vous présente le meilleur ami des lecteur et des écrivain, c'est-à dire, le bouton Review, en tant qu'écrivain, notre seul salaire se trouve à être vos encouragements, commentaires, et critique constructive._

_On espère que ça vous a plus et de vous retrouvé ainsi pour le prochain chapitre!_

_Bisous_

_Jacks'n Fly_


	2. La rencontre

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Et bien voilà maintenant le premier vrai chapitre de cette fiction (le bout d'avant servant plus d'introduction). Nous faisons un bond d'un an en arrière et de Los Angeles nous voilà à Vancouver! Ce chapitre contient aussi un petit passage Lemon donc public plus jeune, averti! En espérant que ça vous plaira!**

**Jacks and Fly**

**Réponse à Aundna : (réponse de Lily) Oh bah je crois qu'il faut qu'on pense à partager alors XD.... Sinon on va finir par toutes s'entretuer **

* * *

(Kellan POV)

Ça fait deux jours que je suis ici, à Vancouver. On a commencé à étudier nos rôles. Chris est un bon directeur, il sait l'effet visuel qu'il veut! J'aime bien travailler avec la gang, ils sont super, mais ce soir, ils sont tous rentrer à L.A. pour le week-end. Je n'avais aucune raison d'y retourner. Je n'en avais pas envie. Passé mes soirées seules ici, ou là-bas, ça ne changerait pas. Les paparazzis d'ici seraient heureux de se faire du pognon, et moi je n'en dépenserais pas inutilement.

Nous sommes vendredi soir, il est hors de question que je reste enfermé dans ma chambre comme un tarer tout de même. Il y a un petit bar qui passe de la bonne musique juste en face de là où je me trouve, alors je sors! J'entre sans problème, puis je vais m'assoir sur un des tabourets du bar. Je commande une bière, puis je me tourne, m'accotant les coudes sur le bar. Je scrute la salle, regardant qui vient ici. J'y vois ce qui me semble des habitués de la place, riant, s'amusant. J'y vois les jeunes qui sortent pour la première fois, faisant des concours de cul-sec, il y a aussi les celles qui sortent pour danser. Dans un coin de la salle, une jeune fille attire mon attention, elle est seule et semble dépaysager.

J'esquisse un sourire, car elle porte un t-shirt qui attire mon attention. «Official Emmett Cullen Fan Club». J'avais envie de faire sourire quelqu'un, j'espérais simplement qu'elle ne serait pas hystérique, quoi que à première vu, elle semblait calme de nature. Je pris donc ma bière, puis je me dirigeais vers elle.

-Bonsoir, mademoiselle.

-Bonsoir, me répondit-elle très calmement, levant les yeux vers moi.

-Je peux me joindre à vous?

-Oui, pas de problème.

Elle m'étudia quelques instants avant d'approfondir son sourire. Elle m'avait replacée. Elle savait qui j'étais, ce n'était pas plus mal. Je la regardais en même temps, ses yeux vert émeraude, ses cheveux bruns sur le dessus et un tantinet coloré sous le dessous… un peu comme si elle avait arrêté de les colorer, ça lui procurait un charme.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui emmène Kellan Lutz à ma table?

-Humm une jolie femme, qui me semble solitaire et autant de Vancouver que moi…

Elle rougit, puis souris.

-Effectivement, je ne suis pas d'ici, mais je ne croyais pas que cela paraissait d'un point de vue extérieur… enfin tant que l'on ne m'a pas parlé.

-Le fait que tu sois seule dans ce coin de la ville à une heure tardive aide à repérer les gens qui ne sont pas du coin. Alors, tu es d'où?

-Du Québec, mais j'adore la région. C'est très joli.

-Tu voyages beaucoup?

-Non, c'est mon premier voyage, mais j'ai du me résoudre à le faire seule, une chance, une fille de France vient me rejoindre la semaine qui vient. Alors me reste plus que quelques jours à être seule.

-Eh! Bien, voyagé seul, oui, c'est plutôt nul, je te l'accorde… Et qu'est-ce qui t'as emmené à choisir Vancouver?

-New Moon, ça te dis quelques chose? À ce qu'il paraît, il le tourne par ici.

Elle rit aux éclats, et je la rejoins.

-Je connais bien quelques personnes qui y assistent hehe.

-Juste quelques unes? Bah c'est déjà ça!

Elle avait de l'humour cette petite, j'aimais bien ça!

-Alors, toi tu connais mon nom, je peux avoir le tiens?

-humm je ne sais pas, tu crois le mérité? Non, sans farce c'est Jessica, mais personne ne me nomme ainsi.

-Alors comment ils te surnomment?

-Jess lorsqu'ils sont francophone, puis Jessy lorsqu'ils sont anglophone.

-Alors Jessy, tu danses?

-Comme un pied, sauf les slows…

Je tendis l'oreille, et comme par magie, c'est «Fix You» de Coldplay qui commença.

-On dirait que c'est mon jour de chance, viens.

Elle me sourit, puis se leva. Je pus l'observer dans les moindres détails. Elle avait des talons hauts… très hauts, je me demande d'ailleurs comment elle faisait pour réussir à marcher avec ça… Une jupe noire évasée puis un chemisier blanc. Avec ses talons, elle avait seulement quelques pouces, je dirais environ 4 pouces de différences (environ 8 cm).

-Ils font combien de haut tes talons?

-Environ 4 pouces, peut-être 4 pouces et demi…

Je lui pris la taille, elle mit ses mains autour de mon cou, se tenant tout de même à une distance respectueuse pour danser avec un inconnu. Pourtant, ce soir, je sens que j'ai besoin d'elle comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'ai besoin d'en connaître plus sur elle. Je la désirai comme jamais je n'avais désiré une femme. Elle m'avait ensorcelée sans même le savoir. Cette demoiselle, je la voulais et je l'aurais, et ce quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je raffermis donc ma prise autour de sa taille, la forçant à se rapprocher de moi. Elle posa délicatement sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle était plus carrée que la totalité des filles avec qui j'étais sorti, mais elle dégageait une telle confiance en elle, elle était indépendante, elle ne me l'avait pas dit clairement, mais elle le dégageait à sa façon d'agir, ce qui faisait que je l'appréciais plus, elle savait qui j'étais et pourtant elle avait fait comme si j'étais monsieur tout le monde. Son charme était inouï, j'en étais envouté et je ne pouvais voir comment je ferais pour revenir sur terre si je ne la revoyais pas après cette soirée. Lorsque la chanson se termina, nous retournâmes nous assoir.

-Tu veux un autre drink?

-D'accord, j'aime bien la smirnoff.

-Je reviens dans ce cas!

Je me levai et allai commander une smirnoff pour Jessy, ainsi qu'une bière pour moi. Lorsque le barman me ramena ma commande, il m'adressa la parole.

-Vous êtes son mari, ou petit ami?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Elle n'a pas laissé la chance à aucun des gars ici, sauf vous. Alors on a pensez qu'elle vous connaissait mieux.

-Non, elle ne me connaissait pas, il faut croire que j'ai le petit je ne sais quoi qu'elle avait besoin…

-Oui, surement.

Je pris les deux bouteilles ouvertes, puis je me retournai vers Jessy, elle avait le regard perdue, je souris puis me rapprochai d'elle.

-Tu me sembles bien loin tout à coup.

-Non, pas vraiment, j'ai juste un peu peur de rêver… Je n'aurais jamais cru te rencontrer vraiment, même si j'étais venu dans ce but. Puis là, je te rencontre et tu me parles de toi-même… ça sort un peu de la réalité pour moi. Mais j'aime bien.

-C'est pourtant la vérité, je suis là à te parler, et à t'offrir un drink.

-Merci.

Nous continuâmes à parler, une bonne partie de la veillée. Se payant mutuellement des boissons. Nous allions danser quand c'était des slows, mais plus la soirée avançait, plus Jessy avait de la difficulté à tenir avec ses talons. Je lui proposais un autre verre, mais elle demanda du sprite à la place, au moins elle savait quand s'arrêter. Je nous commandais donc deux sprite. Un avec et un sans glace, à la demande de celle-ci. Nous le burent à petite gorgée, puis la Dj annonça la dernière danse, c'est alors que j'entendis les premières notes de «a million miles away» de Lenny Kravitz, je tendis ma main à Jessy, j'avais bien envie de danser avec elle cette dernière chanson.

À dire vrai, je n'avais pas envie que cette soirée finisse, mais il était trois heure mois dix, Jessy semblait de plus en plus épuisée, mais elle semblait s'attarder ici. Serait-elle aussi bien que moi ici ce soir? Je ne le saurais pas, pour le moment enfin…

You think I'm cool  
But I am not  
You think that I am nonchalant  
You think I'm hard  
That I play the part  
Don't be fooled  
You are my heart  
Oh Babe I'm just so tired of being on the run

Nous n'avions pas dansé aussi collé que ça de toute la soirée. J'avais le sentiment que je ne voulais pas qu'elle me quitte, tout comme j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas me quitter.

Babe when I can't feel your touch  
and we've lost another day  
Seems like a million miles away  
I wander in the dark  
Looking for somewhere to stay  
Seems like I'm a million miles away

Je la serrai un peu plus fort contre moi, elle se colla du mieux qu'elle le pu. Nous ne tournions plus, nous ne faisions que nous balancer d'une jambe à l'autre, profitant de la proximité.

Without love what have we got  
All these things don't mean a lot  
Let's disregard the past and start  
A new fire  
From this old spark  
Let's take this love  
And make it hotter than the sun

Je la regardai dans les yeux alors qu'elle venait de lever la tête vers moi. Nos yeux restèrent accrochés, tout deux savions que nous ne voulions pas que la soirée se termine.

Babe when I can't feel your touch  
And we've lost another day  
Seems like a million miles away  
I wander in the dark  
Looking for somewhere to stay  
Seems like I'm a million miles away

Je ne pouvais que pencher ma tête pour aller collé mon front sur le sien, sentir son souffle si près du mien me fis frissonner.

What am I looking for ?  
What am I dreaming of?  
When you are the woman that I really love

S'en fut trop, je réduis la distance qui séparait toujours nos lèvres, les unissant, dans l'espoir qu'elle ne me repousse pas. Mais au contraire, elle accepta le baiser, et le prolongea. Nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent, laissant nos langues danser une danse plus langoureuse que nous n'aurions pu le faire.

Babe when I can't feel your touch  
And we've lost another day  
Seems like a million miles away  
I wander in the dark  
Looking for somewhere to stay  
Seems like I'm a million miles away

C'est à bout de soufflé que nous décidèrent de nous séparer. Décidant de quitter l'endroit qui de toute façon allait fermer les portes. C'est ainsi que main dans la main, nous marchions sur Granville boulevard. Contemplant les étoiles du ciel. C'était joli, très joli. Puis sentant que la fatigue la gagnait, je lui proposais de finir la soirée dans ma chambre. À ma surprise elle accepta.

Bien vite, nous entrâmes dans le hall de l'hôtel. J'étais presque surpris qu'il n'y est eu aucun paparazzis… ils avaient tous dû partir pour L.A. pour suivre Rob et Kris… Bah ce n'est pas une grosse perte. Nous montâmes au dernier étage, où nous nous sommes assis sur le canapé. Nous discutions, tout en écoutant de la musique, puis nous nous embrassions. Ça devenait plutôt intense entre nous, mais je n'étais pas sur qu'elle était totalement consciente de ce qui se passait, elle était tout de même assez réchauffer. Alors je me contentai de l'embrasser. N'ayant pas le goût de profiter de son ivresse. Je dois dire que ce fus difficile de refuser ses avances, car cette filles sait ce qu'elle veut et ce soir, ce qu'elle voulait… eh bien c'était moi. Je réussis tout de même à lui dire que je ne voulais pas que l'on fasse l'amour, car j'étais épuisé (bon c'est un prétexte, mais quand même) et parce que j'avais comme devise jamais le premier soir (j'aurais tout de même fait exception à la règle pour cette fille en d'autres circonstances).

Je la retins tout de même ici, lui disant que mon lit était bien assez grand pour nous deux, enfin si elle en avait envie. Elle hésita, elle n'avait pas de vêtement de rechange, ni de pyjama. Je lui demandais, si un t-shirt pourrait la mettre suffisamment à l'aise.

-Oui, ça fera l'affaire, merci.

C'est ainsi qu'elle alla se changer pendant que je retirai pantalon et t-shirt, gardant mes boxers. Elle revint vêtue de mon t-shirt fétiche. J'adorais voir les filles avec mes vêtements, mais habituellement elles sont plus frêle et mes vêtements ne leur vont pas très bien, contrairement à Jessy. C'était parfait. Nous nous sommes installés, sous la couette collés, puis bien vite, j'entendis sa respiration se calmé, elle s'était endormis la tête sur mon torse. Peu de temps après ce fut mon tour de m'assoupir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais seul. Avais-je donc rêvé cette nuit? Non, certainement pas, je n'étais pas dans mon lit, je n'étais pas dans mon hôtel. Puis la preuve la plus évidente, c'est que je portais SON t-shirt. Puis, je tendis l'oreille, j'entendis alors la douche. Je me levais de sous les couvertures, puis je me dirigeais vers ma sacoche. Je pris deux tylenol, j'avais abusé hier… je me pris un verre dans l'armoire, puis je le remplis d'eau froide. Ah, ça faisait du bien tout de même. Je sortis ensuite de ma bourse, ma brosse à dent. Je n'avais pas pris de chance, si je ne rentrais pas à mon hôtel, au moins, je n'aurais pas mauvaise haleine! La honte que j'aurais.

Comme je finissais de me brosser les dents, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Je souris à la vision que je vis. Kellan dans son jogging, visiblement il voulait aller courir.

-Oh, tu es réveillée? J'espère que ce n'est pas ma faute?

-Non, je ne me réveille jamais vraiment tard.

-Oh d'accord, je sortais faire mon jogging, mais si tu veux on va manger.

-Et si on passait par mon hôtel que j'aille prendre une douche puis mettre des vêtements sport à la place?

Il me regarda avec de gros yeux.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

-Au contraire, c'est que personne ne m'as jamais offert ça, du coup ça me surprend.

-J'aime surprendre

-J'aime les surprises.

-Bon alors donne moi trois minutes, le temps de mettre ma jupe et mon chemisier et je serais prête.

Je pars dans la salle de bain et me change. Exactement trois minutes plus tard, nous sortons de sa chambre pour aller vers mon hôtel disons le beaucoup moins luxueux. Arrivé là-bas, je sors mes vêtements, puis je vais à la douche. Je lui dis de se mettre à l'aise, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

----------

Quand elle me dit qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps, je ne la croyais pas vraiment, ça restait une fille tout de même. Mais je m'installais tout de même. Puis avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de franchir la porte de salle de bain, je lui barre le chemin, car j'avais envie de faire quelques choses depuis un moment déjà. Je lui enserrai la taille, l'attirant contre moi je l'embrassai. J'en avais eu envie pendant la bonne heure que je l'avais contemplé dormir, et la je ne pouvais plus résister. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que hier, ce n'étais pas simplement pour une fois, mais bien qu'elle m'intéressait. Lorsque nos lèvres se quittèrent, elle me poussa dans la salle de bain, verrouilla la porte, puis recommença à m'embrasser de plus belle.

Nous reprîmes là où nous avions arrêté la veille, mais cette fois, nous ne nous arrêtâmes point. Profitant de l'instant présent. Nos baisers se firent intense, remplis de passions. Nos mains se promenaient sur le corps de l'autre à la recherche de sa chaleur. Sa peau si douce, était chaude. Pourtant elle frissonnait de plaisir. Nos t-shirts s'envolèrent rapidement finissant contre le sol. Mon pantalon alla les rejoindre, quand à sa jupe, nous étions si remplis de désir, que l'on ne fit que la soulevé. Notre désir remplaça toute rationalité. Elle sortit de je ne sais où un condom, qu'elle me mit de sa main experte. Ses caresses étaient douce, la sensation des plus agréables. Je lui pris les hanches, pour la soulever de terre, me permettant un meilleur accès à son bas ventre. Je m'introduis en elle, et nous fîmes l'amour, profanant la salle de bain de l'hôtel.

Après ce moment de pure magie, nous prîmes une douche, puis nous nous habillâmes pour aller faire du jogging. Nous courûmes cinq petits kilomètres ce matin-là. Épuisé par notre veillé, puis par nos exercices pré-jogging. Nous nous sommes fixés rendez-vous dans le hall de mon hôtel dans une heure, le temps que chacun reprennent une douche bien mérités puis se changent. Nous allons ensuite aller manger un truc au petit resto-brunch pas très loin d'ici.

C'est donc avec le sourire que je traverse la horde de paparazzis qui est de retour devant l'hôtel. Je leur souris prends une ou deux photos statiques comme ils les aiment, puis je monte à ma chambre. Après quarante-cinq minutes, je suis fin prêt. Je descends dans le hall, et je l'aperçois. Elle est rapide dites-donc. Je la saluai donc, lui demandant s'il y avait toujours des paparazzis.

-Oui, mais bon, ça fait parti de ta vie non?

-Tu as raison. Envie d'affronter les flashes ou non?

-Un jour ou l'autre je le ferais bien, présentement, la question est plutôt : est-ce que toi tu as envie d'être vue en ma compagnie? Est-ce que tu as envie que le monde entier connaisse ta vie amoureuse?

Quelle question, j'avais tellement l'impression qu'elle avait tout chamboulé dans ma vie hier. Je n'avais jamais été un homme qui m'implique aussi vite dans une relation, mais cette fille dégageait une telle aura, qu'elle vous attirait sans même que vous vous en rendiez compte. Je gravitais littéralement autour d'elle, et je sentais que nous deux c'était fait pour durer. Sans savoir comment, je sentais que je tombais amoureux, d'une jeune femme qui désormais n'était plus une pure inconnue, j'avais tellement appris sur elle en quelques heures, que c'était un peu comme ma meilleure amie. Ma meilleure amie, avec qui j'avais passé de l'autre côté de cette frontière invisible qui séparait l'amitié de l'amour.

Pour toute réponse, je la pris par la taille, et nous sortîmes de l'hôtel par la porte principale. Elle sourit, saluant même les paparazzis, elle semblait si à l'aise avec le monde du showbiz, que c'en était effrayant. Comme si elle ne réalisait pas que dans moins de quelques heures tout le monde connaîtrait son existence. Comme si elle n'attendait que ça.

-Dis, tu me sembles vraiment à l'aise avec l'attention des médias, comment ça se fait? Ça m'a pris des mois pour m'y habituer.

-Je ne sais pas en fait… Je crois que j'ai réalisé il y a longtemps que malgré tout, vous étiez des gens comme les autres, des humains, que vous aviez une vie. Ça m'aide peut-être à gardé les deux pieds sur terre…

Wow, jamais une fille ne m'avait dit quelques choses dans le genre. Mais alors là, déjà je gravitais autour d'elle maintenant, il n'était plus question que je la laisse partir.

-Tu es ici pour combien de temps?

-Je ne sais pas, j'avais prévu un mois, j'ai une amie qui arrive demain, elle est interprète pour une émission de télé française, elle et son équipe viennent faire un reportage sur New Moon, alors on va en profiter pour se voir, jaser, le temps qu'elle sera ici. Ensuite, j'avais pensé à allé faire un coucou à mes parents, pour repartir faire un road trip aux USA. C'est un pays que j'ai toujours voulu voir plus.

Tiens, ça c'est intéressant…Une aventurière… décidément, j'étais tombé sur la perle rare.

-Wow, en tout les cas tu as d'l'air de savoir ce que tu vas faire… tu as une itinéraire pour ton road trip?

-Hmmm, j'avais pensé suivre les conventions…

_Suivre les conventions? _Humm elle a un sacré budget dites donc... Nous marchions dans la rue, main dans la main, nous étions presqu'entrée dans le restaurant, quand une fan m'interpella.

-Kellan? Je suis si heureuse de te rencontrer!!!!! Je peux avoir une photo s'il te plait????

Elle était vraiment excitée. Je regardais Jessy, elle semblait se retenir de rire. Puis la jeune adolescente remarqua nos doigts qui étaient entrelacés. Elle ne semblait pas s'en réjouir.

-Je peux prendre la photo, répondit Jessy.

-Vous feriez ça mademoiselle?

-Oui, ça me ferait plaisir.

-Merci!!!

La jeune fille tendit son appareil à Jessy, puis se plaça à mes côtés. Je la pris par l'épaule, puis j'attendis que Jessy fasse la photo. Puis à notre surprise, lorsqu'elle lui tendit l'appareil, la jeune fille nous demanda si l'on pouvait poser ensemble avec elle.

-euh… mais pourquoi tu veux m'avoir sur la photo?

-Ben t'es celle qui donne de la joie à Kellan!

Jessy accepta donc de poser. Puis nous rentrâmes pour aller déjeuner. Nous mangions tranquillement, discutant de nos passions, de nos familles. Elle avait donc deux frères, elle savait se défendre. J'aimais la personnalité forte qu'elle dégageait tout en laissant paraître une fragilité lorsqu'elle abordait le sujet de ses parents. Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement embués, mais elle détourna l'attention en me demandant de lui parler de ma grande famille. Me posant des questions, elle y était vraiment intéressée. Je lui souris, d'un sourire en coin.

-Quoi?

-Ma mère t'adorerait!

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Parce que selon elle la famille est l'une des plus grandes bénédictions, et si la personne que tu aimes n'est pas intéressée à ta famille, alors, c'est qu'elle n'est pas bonne pour toi. Enfin, là c'est les mots de ma mère.

-Ta mère est sage…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Je croyais avoir deviné à la façon dont elle m'avait parlé de sa famille qu'elle y vivait beaucoup de discorde, pourtant elle semblait tenir à eux aussi. Le reste de la journée se déroula ainsi, nous parlions, marchions, discutions. On faisait ce que l'on avait envie, faisant abstraction de plusieurs paparazzis qui nous suivaient. Nous sommes même allés à l'aquarium, c'était vraiment beau. À la fin de la journée, nous décidâmes de passer à son hôtel, elle avait envie de déménager de chambre. Elle disait avoir les moyens de payer sa chambre à l'hôtel où j'étais, ça serais moins compliqué pour nous deux. Alors je l'aidais à emporter ses valises.

La chance devait certainement lui sourire, car une chambre sur mon étage venait de se libérer, alors elle la prit immédiatement. Nous avions par la suite commandé au service à l'étage, puis déguster notre repas en parlant encore et toujours.

-Tu m'as dit que ton amie arrivait demain?

-Oui, elle arrive à 10h25. Bon, elle va être épuisée vu qu'elle a un neuf heure de décalage horaire, plus dix heures de vol, plus le fait qu'elle a pris son vol à je ne sais trop quel heure… au final, ce sera comme vivre une deuxième fois sa journée, mais oui, c'est bien demain.

-Elle sera seule?

-Non, normalement elle est avec son équipe de tournage…

-D'accord.

-Pourquoi toutes ses questions?

-Eh! Bien, j'avais pensé t'accompagné pour venir la chercher…enfin, si ça te dis.

-Oui, j'aimerais bien, en plus ça lui ferait une belle surprise! Quoi qu'elle aurait sans doute préféré Jackson…

- Bah au moins ce n'est pas Rob qu'elle veut… pauvre petit…

-Hehe t'en fais pas avec ça!

La soirée, passa vite, trop vite à mon goût. D'un commun accord, nous nous fixâmes rendez-vous dans le hall à 9h45. Nous avions prévu de mettre des grosses vestes pour tenter de nous cacher un peu… essayer d'aller à l'aéroport sans être reconnu… Après nous être séparé, je filais dans mon lit, je m'endormis plus rapidement que prévu.

* * *

**Voilà, donc comme vous pouvez devinez, c'est Jessy aka fly qui a écrit ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu autant que je me suis plus à l'écrire! Bon, si c'est le cas, laissez-nous une petite review, on adore vous lire!**


End file.
